


My Little Piece of the Galaxy

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 6





	My Little Piece of the Galaxy

Poe, Rey, and Finn all sat around the fortress on Agen Kloss while Connix and Rose started boarding supplies onto the ship.

Poe sat on a crate, looking at a photo of his old Rapier squad. He lost Paige, Jessica, C'ai, and now Snap. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he sat thinking about them.

Looking up, he saw Finn resting his head on Rey's should on the bench next to the holo-table, both of them fast asleep. Poe wasn't the kind of guy to like peace and quiet, always ready to hear the roar of an X-wing, but today was a little different. Seeing Finn and Rey look so comfortable, when their entire lives they were either fighting to survive, or trying not to die, it put a little bit of joy in his heart.

Even he himself had to fight to survive on Kijimi, running spices

BB-8 and D-0 were playing with the porgs that Chewbacca brought back from Ach-to, all 5 of them running around in circles around the holo-table.

He stood up, putting his arms up and yawning as he stretched.

"You good there tough guy?" Poe turned to see Zorii at the entrance, her hand on her hip and Babu on her shoulder

"Hey, hey!" the little inventor yelled.

"Zorii!" Poe yawned, walking over to his old friend.

"So what happens now?" she asked tentatively, removing her helmet.

"I don't know." Poe answered honestly, blinking sleep out of his eyes, "Kijimi and Hosnian Prime are both gone, they were my only homes."

"Yeah," Zorii sighed, "but it seems like you have pretty good one right here," nodding over to Finn and Rey.

Poe snickered. "Yeah, I guess I do." He turned to her. "What if you stay with us?"

Zorii looked taken aback at the question. "What?"

"Well, I mean we could always use more people, and right now when the galaxy is rebuilding, we need as many as we can get!"

Zorii shook her head. "I'm just a spice runner," she answered, "you don't need anyone like me."

Poe grabbed her shoulders with both hands. "Do you see him over there?" Poe pointed to Finn, "he used to be a stormtrooper. You see her?" he pointed to Rey, "she used to be a scavenger. Look, our past does not define who we are, only who we were."

She looked a little shocked.

"Listen, you know the outer rim like nobody's business. We could use you!" Poe let go of her shoulder.

The two stood in silence for a minute.

"You like him, don't you?" Zorii asked, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Poe answered.

She pointed at Finn. "I've seen the way you've looked at him. You look at him the same way you looked at Leif back in the day."

The pilot sighed. "Yeah, he's a good guy," he turned back to Bliss, "wouldn't trade him for the galaxy."

Zorii chuckled as she put her helmet back on. "So you're not keeping me around to get laid? Ok, good, I'll stay here for a while and see how I can help."

Poe brought her in for a hug, squeezing tightly. Finn and Rey worked so hard to kill their pasts, but Poe just wanted to keep this little bit from his.

He let go and the two went their separate ways.

Finn blinked and woke up, carefully propping Rey's head up against the bench so as not to wake her.

As he got up, he noticed Poe standing outside the fort, looking over the forest that stretched to the horizon. He walked over to the pilot, standing next to him. Without a single word being uttered, Poe grabbed Finn's hand, Finn squeezing it in return. The resistance hustled, ships taking off to go to their respective systems, but Poe just smiled, gazing at the sunset with his partner's hand in his.


End file.
